


Greyhound Dreaming

by Kazyre



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazyre/pseuds/Kazyre
Summary: Dick gets a weird awakening from his boyfriend in the middle of the night.





	Greyhound Dreaming

               “Whuh-?! What the fu-??” Dick jolted upright in bed, one arm getting tangled in the sheets and the other coming up in an absurd karate chop. He looked around his bedroom wildly, eyes blurry but quickly adjusting to the dark. The whole room – the entire apartment, really – was dead silent and completely still.

               However, _something_ had jabbed him hard enough in the shin to wake him up.

               Dick sucked in a steadying breath and slowly let it out again, his arms dropping back down as his panic reflexes deflated. Realistically, he knew that very few people could get into his apartment without tripping the brand new security system he’d rigged up. He and Wally had just moved in together two weeks ago, and they’d wired a series of locks, traps, and alarms into the building before they’d even unpacked the first box.

               Bruce would be proud.

               “Babe…” Dick blindly swatted the pillows behind him searching for Wally. He stifled a yawn with his fist, slouching over as sleep tried to creep back over him. “Wanna help me search the apartment for burglars…?”

               Wally didn’t answer.

               “Babe?” Dick coughed a few times to clear his gravelly throat. “This is serious business. What if we’re being _burgled?_ ”

               Only silence greeted him as he waited for Wally to reply. Dick yawned again, his brain stuttering to get going again now that it realized there wasn’t any kind of threat. It was a good thing too, because his boyfriend would be utterly useless fending off an attack. He slept like the dead.

               Dick was just turning to look down at Wally when the speedster’s leg shot out like a whip and caught him in the knee.

               “Ow! Wally, what the hell?” He flinched back, rubbing his knee and scowling at his boyfriend. Dick grabbed the covers and threw them off of Wally, opening his mouth to yell again when the words died in his throat. Wally was still fast asleep beside him, twitching and turning restlessly. His hands curled open and closed grasping at thin air, and his face kept scrunching up and smoothing out again. Dick thought he might be having a nightmare until his boyfriend’s lips quirked into a smile and he heard Wally huff out a quiet laugh.

               He kicked out against the mattress with one leg and then the other. Dick scooted back to give him some room, frowning in confusion. Wally mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, making another laughing sound as he continued to bicycle his legs.

               “…What are you doing?” Dick whispered, shaking his head in bafflement. He couldn’t help the amusement bubbling up in his chest as he watched his boyfriend. Wally was clearly dreaming about _something_. It wasn’t a nightmare, at least, but this was the first time that Dick had seen him do anything like this.

               Their relationship certainly wasn’t new; Dick and Wally had been dating for well over a year now. And they’d definitely slept in the same bed before even if it wasn’t regularly. This was their first time living under the same roof though.

               Dick had thought that there wasn’t anything he didn’t know about Wally. He should’ve guessed that they’d learn even more about each other now that they were living together.

               Like the fact that Wally sometimes had…what, mini sleep seizures? Dick didn’t know.

               Wally turned onto his side and flopped one leg over in a movement that was suddenly and jarringly familiar. Dick slapped a hand over his mouth to smother the yelp of laughter that threatened to burst forth when it dawned on him.

               “Oh my God…” he rocked back and forth on the bed, still keeping to a whisper so he didn’t wake up his boyfriend. “Are you _running_ in your sleep?”

               As if in answer, Wally mumbled something else and dragged his legs back and forth restlessly. He twitched in just the right way, and it reminded Dick of how a dog looks when they dream about chasing something.

               Dick’s heart swelled with affection, and he couldn’t help reaching out to run his fingers through Wally’s red hair, “You’re so fucking adorable.”

               Now the real question was: To record or not to record?

               He sat still for a few seconds, watching his boyfriend sleep running and fighting the shit-eating grin that threatened to take over his whole face. A _good_ boyfriend wouldn’t do it, but a best friend totally would.

               And after all, they’d been best friends longer than they’d been boyfriends.

               Dick lunged for the bedside table, grabbing his cell phone and unlocking it with one swipe of his thumb. Roy was gonna love this. Speedsters had the weirdest freaking quirks. Dick aimed the camera at Wally and recorded a short video of his boyfriend tossing and turning. He sent it to the Titans group chat and then lobbed his phone onto the carpet, “Sorry, babe. This is payback for the time you took pictures of me when I got stuck in my grappling line.”

               Wally was so dead asleep that he didn’t even crack an eye. Dick grabbed the covers and dragged them over himself and Wally, still snickering when he kicked at the sheets. He slotted himself against his boyfriend’s back, winding both arms around Wally’s middle and hugging him tightly. Wally groaned in his sleep, still twitching but calming down when Dick hooked his heels over his legs and pinned him down.

               “I think I just invented a new sleeping position,” Dick cackled into Wally’s shoulder. He’d expected Wally to try to throw him off, but the speedster just went still and kept on snoring softly. “It’s a fresh take on the classic ‘big spoon, little spoon’. I call it straitjacketing. Whatcha think?”

               Wally snuggled further into Dick’s embrace, covering the acrobat’s arms with his own.

               “Yeah, I like it too. I’ll tell you about it again in the morning,” he pressed a kiss to the nape of Wally’s neck and buried his face in tousled red hair. “Love you.”

              

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This was just something that spawned from my beta and I discussing the side effects of being with a speedster like the decelerated aging and all that. We started laughing about what other kind of quirks you’d have to get used to and decided that speedsters 100% run in their sleep like dogs when they’re dreaming. Hope you enjoyed reading! Share any speedster quirk headcanons you have in the comments!)


End file.
